The increasing number of overweight citizens creates numerous and well known problems in the area of public health, and there are equally numerous public and private programs devoted to addressing the issues that arise from this trend. While some issues are serious and life threatening, there are other issues equally serous but rarely discussed. One of these issue is leg chafing. Chafing is a condition of soreness of the skin that occurs from the skin's repeatedly rubbing against an irritant, such as clothing or other skin. Leg chafing occurs when the skin of the upper thighs rubs together with movement such as walking or running. This can be very painful, and can lead to irritation of the upper thighs resulting in reddened, raw skin or rashes. In some extreme cases the skin can be completely rubbed off, leading to bleeding. The situation is worse on hot days, when the inner thighs perspire and the moisture adds to the discomfort. It also worsens when the upper thighs accumulate greater stores of fat.
Wearing shorts would protect the inner thighs if the fabric of the shorts stayed in place covering the thighs. In many cases, however, the shorts ‘ride up’, or bunch up into the crotch area with movement, such as walking. This is very uncomfortable and the fabric must be continually pulled back down.
One way to reduce chafing is to wear long pants, but this is uncomfortable for some people, especially on hot days, and can be extremely uncomfortable for very heavy people. Skirts would be more comfortable if a solution to the chafing could be found. Some heavy women also feel that skirts are more flattering than pants. Wearing pants also may not be feasible for professional women who must wear skirts at work.